


Näin on hyvä

by ukko



Series: Näin on hyvä [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Suicide Attempt, idk - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Koskela ja Hietanen selviävät sodasta toistensa avulla.





	Näin on hyvä

Niin kovin kaunis on hiljaisuus, Vilho ajatteli hiljaa itsekseen. Hän ei kuule ympärillä pauhaavaa ammuntaa ja huutoa, kasapanos oli hiljentänyt tämän kuulon joksikin aikaan. 'Mutta ei se haittaa', tuumii hän, 'näin on hyvä'.  


[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/nin%20on%20hyv%20kuolla_zpse2te4l8b.png.html)

Osumaa on ottanut kylkeen, olkaan ja reiteen, luotien jättämiä reikiä polttelee ja veri valuu valtoimenaan. Mutta Vilho ei suo sille huomiota. Hän katsoo kohti taivasta, niin kauniskuin se on. Edes pöllyävä hiekka joka silmiä kirvelee ei häirinnyt tämän lepoa. Työ oli tehty, on aika levon. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja on valmis. 

Ympäriltä kuuluu hälinää, vaikerointia ja soran rapinaa autonrenkaita vasten. Ilmassa tuoksuu veren kuparinen tuoksu, ja maantien pöly. Vilho ei jaksa avata silmiään, vaikka tunteekin kuinka kärpänen kutitellen kävelee tämän poskella, hän ei ole edes varma pystyisikö liikkumaan vaikka haluaisikin. Hän tuntee, kun joku painaa käden hänen reidessään olevan haavan päälle, kipu säteilee pitkin hänen ruumistaan. Pian tajuttomuus ottaa hänet takaisin lohduttavaan syliinsä. 

Seuraavan kerran kun hän herää hän on jossain muualla. Ympäriltä kuuluu toki vielä kivuntäyttämää voihkintaa ja huutoja, mutta ilmassa ei enää ole sitä ylitsepääsemätöntä kuparin tuoksua, sen sijaan raikas steriili ilma täyttää sieraimet. Ja kärsivien ihmisten lisäksi Vilho kuuli muutakin; kenkien kopsetta, rullakärryjen kolinaa ja hoitajien ystävälliset äänet. 

Hän on siis selvinnyt sotasairaalalle. 

Hän huomaa vasta nyt polttelevan kivun ruumiissaan. Hän avaa silmänsä. 

Hän todella on sairaalassa. Valkoinen verho ympäröi hänen sängyn ulkopuolella suojatakseen tätä muulta maailmalta. Sängyn vieressä tuoli, jossa kukaan ei ole istunut, ja yöpöytä, jolla yksi kirje lepää. Hän lukisi sen myöhemmin, olettaen että se on edes hänelle. 

'Ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä', Hän ajattelee katkerasti 'Halusin vain pois'. 

Kyyneleet polttelevat tämän silmiä, mutta päättäväisesti ei anna moiselle valtaa vaan tuijottaa kattoon tiukasti. Vielä ei voi murtua. Vaikka murruttuhan tässä on jo. 

Kenkien kopina tulee kohti hänen sänkyään ja pian verhokin jo siirtyy, ja häntä katsoo kiharahiuksinen lotta hymyillen. 

''Huomenta herra Koskela, minun nimeni on Tiina ja olen hoitajasi, onko millainen vointi?'', tämä kysyy ja rientää sängyn viereen, tarkastamaan hänen haavansa ja puhdistamaan ne. 

Koskela yrittää vastata, mutta jostain syystä sanoja ei vain tule ihan kuin olisivat tarttuneen kurkkuun kiinni. 

Koskela kääntää katseensa pois ystävällisestä lotasta ja tämän hymyltä. Kyllä tämä näkee tämän voinnin haavoista katsomalla. Ei tähän minua tarvita. 

 

Viikkoja kuluu ja Vilho ei puhu ja nukkuminenkin on kyseenalaista. Syödä hän vielä pystyy. 

Ikkunankin avasivat, että saisi pakkasen raitistamaa ilmaa, ja kauniin kirkkaan sinisen taivaankin näkisi. 

Rokka oli häntä käynyt katsomassa, ja kertoi Koskelalle, että hän Suden kanssa tämän raahasi turvaan. Koskela ei saanut sanotuksi mitään, sen sijaan hän kurotti kohti Rokan kättä, ja rutisti sitä, hänen kätensä tärisi vasten vanhemman lämmintä ihoa. Rokka ymmärsi ja hymyili salskeasti hymyään. ''Eipä mittää Ville, mut luppaa miul et paranet, ei siu sovi tääl yks' värjöttää''. Tämä vielä laittoi kätensä Koskelan käden päälle ja rutisti. ''Kyll sie selviit''. 

 

Muitakin miehiä rykmentistä kävi, Vanhala, Rahikainen ja jopa Honkajoki kävi tämän luona, ei siinä kauheasti keskusteltu, mutta jaksamista toivottivat ja kiittivät. 

Missään vaiheessa kukaan ei mainitse Hietasen kohtaloa, ja Vilho uskoo, että näin on parasta. Hän ei halua ja sitä kipua jo hänen ruumiillisen kipuilunsa päälle. Näin on hyvä. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**URHO ******

 

Urho on jo tottunut pimeään. Vaikka hassua se onkin, kun näkönsä menosta on kulunut vasta pari kuukautta. Rupeutuneita haavoja kyllä särkee siteiden alla aika ajoin, mutta on sentään hengissä. 

Näinhän toppuuttelee itseään, kun ajatukset harhailevat kivun kautta epätoivoon. 

Hoitajatkin pitävät hänen lupsakkaasta asenteestaan ja vitseistä. 

Kävelemäänkin on päässyt vaikkakin talven kylmä pakkanen ajaa pian takaisin sisälle, viihtyykin paremmin sairaala käytävää kävellen. Yksin hän ei vielä kävele, mieluimmin hoitajan kanssa haastelee ja pitää kiinni. Ehkä se pimeä vielä pelottaa, vaikka tottunut on. 

Rokka tulee tervehtimään häntä, ja juttu luistaa niin kuin rintamallakin. 

''Mites mein luutnant? Mää on ihmettellön miksei hää oo käyny ko lupaski'', Hietanen sanoo hymyillen. Eihän Koskelan mikään pakko ollut tulla, mutta Hietanen ajatteli, että se lempeä upseeri olisi lupauksensa pitänyt. 

''Eiks kukkaa kertont siulle?'', Rokka sanoo huumori kaikoten tämän äänestä. 

Ja nyt Hietasta vasta pelotti. Ensimmäinen ajatus Hietasen päässä on, että Koskela on kaatunut sodassa. Kipu vihlaisi Hietasen sydäntä, ei tämä näin voi mennä. 

Rokka huomaa toisen reaktion ja jatkaa kiireesti. 

''Ville on kyll hengis, miä sitä kävin kattoo ennen ko tulin siun luo'', vanhempi mies sanoo, ''Se otti osumaa, ja oli aika pahas jamas, mut myö Suden tassun kaa raahatti Luutnantti turvaa''. 

''Onks hää nyt kunnossa? Ja tääl vierä, mite kukaa ei oo viittint kertoo mulle, kyll mää tätä ihmettelen'', Hietanen vastaa ja hymy kareilee kasvoille takaisin. Hänen Luuntnant on hengissä, ja viellä samassa sairaalassa. 

''Se ei ole puhunut mittää kuulemma, mutta haavat ovat alkaneet paranee hyvää tahtii'', Rokka kertoo, ja tohtii miettiä itsekseen, että on hyvä, että Hietanen ei tule näkemään Koskelaa, koska toki hänen haavansa paranevat hyvää tahtia mutta se tyhjyys ja rauhattomuus mikä tämän silmistä paistaa on sydäntä särkevää. 

Urho päättää mennä katsomaan Koskelaa seuraavana päivänä, tarvitseehan Luutnantti leponsa, kun Rokka jo siellä tänään kävi. 

Lapsekas malttamattomuus iskee Urhoon, nukahtaminen tuntuu hyvin vaikealta, kun ajatukset karkailevat seuraavaan päivään. 

Hänellä on ollut ikävä Vilhoansa. Urho ei tosin ollut varma, että oliko se mitä tapahtui rintamalla vain sodan aiheuttamaa epätoivoisuutta löytää jotain iloa rintamalta vai oikeaa, mutta sille on aikansa. 

 

**VILHO ******

 

Vilho istuu jälleen kipinä vahtina, tämä tehtävä ei periaatteessa hänelle kuuluisi mutta hän nauttii hiljaisuudessa istumisesta ja yön raikkaasta ilmasta. 

Hän kuulee rasahduksen takaansa ja säpsähtää. Kääntyy katsomaan ja näkee Hietasen tulevan kohti. 

''Enkai mää sua säikäyttäit'', Hän sanoo hymyillen. 

Koskela hymyili niin kuin yleensäkin; silmillään. 

Hietanen lysähti istumaan tämän viereen. 

He istuvat hiljaisuudessa kuunnellen nuotion kytköksien rätinää. 

Koskelan käsi lepää vasten maata, jossa hiukan kostea sammal ottaa vastaan. Hietasen käsi hapuilee hetken, kunnes löytää toisen käden ja puristaa. 

Heidän ei tarvitse sanoa toisilleen mitään, tämä riittää. Koskela kääntää kasvojansa hiukan Hietaseen päin katsoakseen tämän lempeitä kasvoja, ja nolostuu hiukan, kun toinen jo katsoo kohti. Hietanen naurahtaa ja nojaa kasvonsa vasten Koskelan kasvoja ja suo toiselle heleän suudelman. 

Koskela sulkee silmänsä, ja yrittää painaa muistiinsa tämän hetken, tämän tärkeän hetken, miltä Hietasen huulet tuntuvat ja raikkaan yö ilman, johon sekoittuu savun katkera haju. 

Mutta kaikki muuttuu yhtäkkiä. Jokin märkä ja lämmin koskettaa Koskelan kasvoja. Katkera savun haju muuttuu lämpimän kuparin tuoksuksi. Hän avaa silmänsä, ja sen sijaan että olisi nähnyt toverinsa lämpimät vihreät silmät, tämä näkee kranaatin sirpaleen tuhoamat kasvot, veren joka kosken lailla virtaa. 

''Miks sää jätit, lupasit olla jättämät'', Hietanen sanoo karhealla äänellä, veri valuu lämpimänä Vilhon kasvoille, sattuu niin, tuntuu kuin ei pystyisi hengittämään- 

Vilho herää vuoteestaan hiestä märkänä ja henkeä haukkoen. 

Hän ei tiedä kumpi sattuu enemmän; rakas muisto vai veren tahrima Urho. 

Hengityksen tasaannuttua Vilho kääntyy katsomaan kelloa. Eihän se vasta kuin kolme yöllä ole. Mutta unta ei enää tule tulemaan, tämän Vilho tietää, koska näin on nukkunut rintamalta tänne tultuaan. 

Hän ei voi kuin maata hiljaa paikallaan ja kelata rintaman kauhuja mielessään. 

Saisipa rauhan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aamulla hoitaja antaa puuron ja vihjaisee että tälle on vieras tulossa tänään, ja vielä rintama toveri. Koskela ei sano mitään. Mutta se ei ole uutta. Mutta mielessään vartoo kuka mahtaa olla tulossa. Määttä ei ole vielä käynyt tervehtimässä, mutta epäilee syvästi, että tämä ei ole tulossa. Ei häntä tarvitsisi tulla katsomaan, kun ei ole mitään katsottavaa. Tässä makaan ja olen. 

Äidiltä oli tullut kirje, joten äiti se ei ainakaan ole. Vilho ei ole varma pystyisikö edes siihen. Äiti vain itkisi ja Vilholla kaihertaisi huono omatunto, koska eihän hän edes yrittänyt kotiin hengissä selvitä. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kello nakuttaa jo ilta päivää, kun Koskela kuulee kaksien askelien tulevan kohti. 

Verho avautuu ja Koskela ei voi uskoa silmiään. Hietanen. Elävänä. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/hei%20ville_zpssutthmw8.png.html)

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/nkee%20hietasen%20copy_zpszz7rxgcu.png.html)

Hän jähmettyy ja tuijottaa vain. Ja sanoja ei saa sanotuksi, vaikka haluaisikin. Hän näkee Hietasen suun liikkuvan ja tämä hymyileekin, mutta Koskela ei kuule mitään. On kuin olisi kasapanos taas vieressä räjähtänyt. Tunteet ryöppysivät sisällä niin paljon, että huono-olo tuli heti. Ensimmäistä kertaa sodan alettua Koskelasta tuntuu, että voisi itkeä. 

Hoitaja saattaa Hietasen Koskelan sängyn vieressä olevalle tuolille ja jättää nämä sitten kahdestaan. Koskela ei voi kuin katsoa Hietasta ja iskostaa mieleensä tämän olemassaoloa. Hän oli ollut varma, että kuolema oli Hietasen vienyt. 

''Kuule Ville, voisit sää tehrä jotain, ko mää en nää mitää ja sää et puhu, mää mietin vaa et puhunko mää tyhjälle sängylle'', Hietanen sanoo, hymy hiukan laimentuen kasvoiltaan, huolen tehdessä itsessä ilmi. 

Koskela kurotti tärisevän kätensä kohti Hietasen kättä, joka lepäsin sängyn reunalla. 

Hietanen hieman säpsähti tuntiessaan tämän kylmän käden, mutta tarrautuu sitten itse tiukemmin toisen käteen. Vaikka Koskela näkikin, että Hietanen todella oli elossa ja ihan vierellä, se miten tämä puristaa Koskelan kättä saa kaiken tuntumaan todellisemmalta. 

''Kylmässäkö nää sua pittää, ihan kylymät o kuin jääpuikot'', Hietanen sanoo jälleen hymyillen ja puhalteli lämmintä ilmaa toisen sormille. 

Koskelan rintaa puristaa. Tämän täytyi olla unta. Julmaa sellaista, näyttää nyt kärsivälle miehelle ainut asia, jonka hänet voi pelastaa, hän halusi vain tarrata Urhoon ja pitää tämä lähellä ennen kuin tämä katoaisi jälleen. 

Koskela irrottaa kätensä toisen otteesta ja hivuttautuu kohti sängyn reunaa, kipu hieman vihlaisi kylkeä ja jalkaa mutta kivuissa hän oli muutenkin, mitä pienestä lisästä. 

Hän hitaasti laski itsensä sängyltä alas, kylmä lattia vasten paljaita jalkojaan. Eihän edes ollut huomannut, että sukkia ei ollut jalassa. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/vilho%20sngylt_zpsdm4t2zzd.png.html)

Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta pitkään aikaa, kun hän kiinnitti huomiota siihen kuinka kylmä hänellä itseasiassa on, kun hän siinä kaipaamansa miehen rinnalla seisoo. Koskela nojaa siinä sänkyään vasten, epäröivästi että mitä sitten oikein pitäisi tehdä mutta Hietanen ymmärtää ja nousee seisomaan, vetää Koskelan tarmokkaaseen halaukseen. 

Kylmä lattia ei enää häirinnyt, kun hän tuntee Hietasen lämpimän kehon omaansa vasten ja kuinka tämän hengitys kutittaa hänen niskassaan. 

Jos tämä on unta, älä anna sen loppua. 

Vilho vastaa halaukseen ja painaa käsiään vasten Urhon selkään. Lämpö valtaa tämän, ja tällä kertaa se ei ollut kivun ja tuskan aiheuttamaa lämpöä, vaan tämän rakkaan toverin tiukka ote tästä, joka ikään kuin sanoi Vilholle, että näin on hyvä. 

 

**URHO ******

Urho ei usko, että on jännittänyt ikinä näin paljon, kun jännitti nyt. Hoitaja on kohta tulossa hakemaan ja viemässä Vilhon luo. Naurattihan se vähän, sodassa oltu ja sodittu, mutta tämä jännittää enemmän. 

Hoitaja saapuu ja lähtee saattamaan. Tämä hoitaja on hoitanut Koskelaa, ja kertookin että tämä ei ole sanakaan puhahtanut herättyään. 

Hietanen ei anna sille painoa, Koskela on aina ollut harvan sanan mies, tämä ei olisi yllättävää. Saapuessaan hoitajan kanssa sairas osastolle, jolla Koskela on, hän huomasi heti kuinka hiljaista siellä oli. Tätä hän sitten ihmetteli hoitajalle ääneen. 

''Täällä on lähinnä mielensä menettäneitä ja masentuneita, en siis tarkoita, että teidän Luutnanttinne olisi mielensä menettänyt, masentunut varmaan'', hoitaja korjaa hiukan punastuen. Mutta tätä ei Hietanen näe. Sanat tuovat huolta, mutta rakkaan toverin tapaamisen tuottama onni talloo sen myöhemmälle. 

Hän kuule kuinka hoitaja vetää verhon sivuun, sen jälkeen on hiljaisuus. Tämä ahdistaa Hietasta, joten hän alkaa puhua pikimmiten. 

''Hei Luutnantti, en mää meinan uskoo korviain kun Rokka kertoi sun olevan samassa sairaalas ko mää, olin mää kyll nii kovin ihmeissäin ko ei kukaa aijem kerton'', Hietanen kertoo hymyillen. Hoitaja taluttaa tämän lähemmäksi Koskelaa ja istuttaa tuoliin. 

''Minä jätän teidät kahden, huikkaa jos tarvitsette jotain, hoitaja kyllä tulee'', hoitaja sanoo hymyillen ja sulkee verhot lähtiessään. Hietanen käänsi kasvonsa kohti Koskelaa, hän kuulee toisen katkeilevan hengityksen, ihan kuin sitä pidättelisi välillä. Mutta se on ainut ääni mitä sängystä tulee ja Hietanen tuntuu kuin olisi yksin siellä. 

Hän selvittää kurkkunsa ennen kuin sanoo, ''Kuule Ville, voisit sää tehrä jotain, ko mää en nää mitää ja sää et puhu, mää mietin vaa et puhunko mää tyhjälle sängylle'', hiukan vitsaillen, mutta huoli kaivertaa miehen mieltä ja hymykään ei oikein tahdo onnistua. 

Kohta Hietanen tunsi kylmän käden kädellään ja säpsähti, mutta tarrasi pikimmiten Koskelan kylmään käteen ja puristi lujaa. Ehkä vähän hassua mutta hänestä tuntui kuin hän tunnistaisi Vilhon käden pelkästään jo pitämällä siitä kiinni, niin tuttu se oli. Rintamallakin näin pitivät, silloinkin tämän sormet olivat kylmät, mutta silloin he nukkuivatkin taivas alla. 

''Kylmässäkö nää sua pittää, ihan kylymät o kuin jääpuikot'', Hietanen hymähtää ja puhaltelee lämmintä ilmaa toisen sormille lämmittääkseen. 

Hetken päästä Hietanen tunsi kuinka Koskela vetää kätensä pois, hetken hän luulee, että hän on nyt ylittänyt jonkun näkymättömän rajan, jonka Koskela on asettanut heidän välilleen, mutta kuulostellen mitä toinen tekee, ja tajuaa viimein, että sängystähän se pois on laskeutumassa. Varmaan vielä ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan oma-aloitteisesti. Hietanen odottaa maltillisesti, heillä on kaikki aika maailmassa nyt. 

Pian kuului paljaitten jalkojen ääni vasten kylmää sairaalan lattiaa, ja Hietainen tuntee, että Koskela seisoo aivan vieressä. Hän nousi ja kahmaisee miehen halaukseen. Hän rutistaa tiukasti kuin varmentaakseen että Vilho todella on siinä, eikä lähtisi. Ei jättäisi häntä. Pian haparoivat kädet löysivät tiensä vasten Urhon selkää, ja sekö vasta hymyilyttikin Urhoa. 

 

 

**VILHO ******

 

Hoitaja on alkanut puhumaan hänelle kotiuttamisesta, Koskela on hiljaa ja nyökkäilee. Puhumaan hän ei vielä pysty. Haavat ovat parantuneet ja kepin kanssa kävelykin onnistuu. Kipua arvista tulee silti, mutta Vilho ei ole varma johtuuko se oikeasta fyysisestä kivusta vai onko se luotien ja sodan aiheuttamaa haamu kipuilua, oli mikä oli hän kyllä, kestäisi sen. 

Hietanen käy hänen luonaan joka päivä, hän puhuu ja Koskela kuuntelee. He pitävät toisiaan käsistä kiinni, kuin varmistaakseen että toinen todella on siinä. 

Koskela pitää näistä hetkistä, kuinka lämpimältä toisen käsi tuntuu hänen kädellään. Ja kuinka raikas kevät ilma tuoksuu huoneessa ja linnut laulavat. Ennen kaikkea jo Hietasen läsnäolo huoneessa sai Koskelalle toivon kipinän rintaan, ehkä kaikki päättyisikin hyvin. 

 

''Mää on miettinyt et, jos myö yhessä muatilaa pidettäs'', Urho sanoo, kääntyen samalla pois päin Vilhosta kuin tavasta, punan vyörytessä kasvoille. Ei se mikään lupaus avioliitosta ole, koska laitointahan se on, mutta lupaus siitä, että kävin miten kävi, yhdessä olisivat. 

Vilho toivoo, että voisi sanoa jotain, kurkkua kivisti ikävästi ja silmiä poltteli. 

Sen sijaan hän puristaa toisen kättä kerran, kuin sanoakseen kyllä. 

Urho naurahti, ''oliko tuo kyllä?'', ja tuntee kuinka Vilho puristaa uudestaan vahvistukseksi. 

''En viel tiiä miten mää pystyn tekee hommia siel, mut yrittäsin parhaani''. 

Vilho rutistaa tiukemmin, kuin sanoakseen, 'Minä voin hoitaa tilan, kunhan ollaan yhdessä'. Vaikka eihän sitä Urho ymmärtäisi. 

 

Ja niinhän siinä sitten kävi, he ovat kesän alussa pienmaatilan omistajia. Ei se ole hääppöinen; pieni pelto pläntti siihen kuului ja hieman vaappuvan näköinen navetta pienen talon lisäksi. Mutta se riittää heille. Vilhon äiti vähän yritti houkutella toista takaisin kotiin, mutta Vilho kieltäytyi hiljaa, ja näkihän äiti, että Hietasen seura oli tehnyt pojalle hyvää, ja Vilho tekisi hyvää tuolle sokealle nuorukaiselle. Ei hänen sen enempää tarvinnut ymmärtää. 

Talossa on pieni tupakeittiö, huussi ja kaksi makuuhuonetta. Eipä he eri huoneissa nukkuneet mutta jos tulee vieraita ei tulisi kysymyksiä heidän nukkumis- järjestelyistään. 

Sen huojuvan navetan nurkalla on myös pieni maasauna. Navetalla ei vielä eläimiä ollut mutta sitä he ehtisivät miettiä tulevaisuudessa.

Vilho istuu hiljaa oven edessä olevien rappusten päällä ja katsoo pelto aukeaa, joka levittyi pienuudessaankin suurelta näyttävälle alueelle, ja kuinka linnut lentävät vauhdikkaasti pesä puuhissa keräten oksia ja heinää. Lämpö kutittelee hänen kasvojaan, ja melkein Vilhoa jopa hymyilyttää. Eihän ollut uskaltanut unelmoida tallaisesta elämästä, hän oli varma sodassa kuolemisesta. On jotenkin pelottavaa sukeltaa tähän rauhan täyttämään elämään, niin monen vuoden sotimisen jälkeen, olla vaan. 

Välillä tekemisen puute poltteli sormia, ja katse etsi kuin tavasta vihollisia ja tavallisesta poikkeavaa. Mutta eihän niitä enää ollut, rasahduksien syyt ei koskaan olleet itänaapurin sotilaitten, vaan jänisten ja metsäpeurojen. Piti totutella siihen, että todella on turvassa. 

Yöt olivat vielä pahimpia, vaikka kylkikyljen nukkuivat Urhon kanssa, Vilho silti herää kuin tavasta kolmen-neljän välillä, ja tyytyy tuijottamaan vierellään olevan Urhon unen rauhoittamia kasvoja. Siteet ovat poissa ja näkyvillä on kranaatin sirpaleen tekemä tuho. Eihän arvisto nätti ole, mutta Vilho vähät välitti siitä, sillä toinen on niin täydellinen jo pelkällä olemassa olollaan. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/toinen%20oli%20jo%20niin%20kaunis%20pelkll%20ole_zpsyfmdaoxa.png.html)

Ovi narahtaa auki, ja Urho astuu ulos keppinsä kanssa. Hän osaa jo kävellä kotialueella ilman Vilhoa. Urho istuu Vilhon viereen ja nojaa päänsä tämän olkapäähän. 

Vilho ottaa kiinni Urhon kädestä ja puristaa.  
Näin on hyvä. 

 

**URHO ******

********

Hoitaja on hänellekin alkanut puhumaan kotiuttamisesta, niin kuin hänen Vilhollensakin. Se herätti hänessä pientä pelkoa. Kotiuttaminen heidät sitten erottaisi. 

Urho ei tiedä mitä Vilho aikoisi, mutta itse ei hän ainakaan koti tilalle haluaisi palata. Hän olisi vain vaivaksi, tai näin hän uskotteli itselleen, että näin perhe ajattelisi. 

Olivat he käyneet Urhoa katsomassa, alun kiusallisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen alkoi juttu taas luistaa ja äiti halasi ja itki. Urho ei sinällään nähnyt tilanteessa mitään itkettävää, hengissähän on, mutta ymmärsi äidin tuskan, sillä eihän hän enää tulisi näkemään sodan viemien silmien takia. Hänelle lohtua toi Vilho, mutta sitä lohtua äidillä ei ollut. 

Arpia särkee, kun on kylmä, taikka huono päivä vaan muuten kipu pysyi loitolla. Urho uskoo sen johtuvan siitä, että Vilhon löydettyään, onni on kuin morfiinia hänen keholleen, eihän sellaista onnea ollut keho nähnytkään aikoihin. 

Hän käy Koskelan luona päivittäin, he juttelevat, tai no hän puhuu ja Koskela tuhahteli välillä ja puristaa tämän kättä kertoakseen, että oli vielä siellä vaikka hiljaa oli. 

Hiljaisuus ei huoleta Hietasta, kyllä Koskela puhuisi, kun aika on, nyt riittää pelkästään toisen olemassaolo. 

Hietanen oli saanut eräänä iltana ajatuksen omasta pientilasta, jonka jakaisi Koskelan kanssa. Se on aika rohkea ajatus ottaen huomioon, että hän on kumminkin sokea, ja kahden miehen tilaa saatettaisiin katsoa pitkin nenänvartta. Mutta huolet pyyhkien hän päätti, että kysyisi Koskelalta, jos vaikka ihan huvikseen, vitsiksihän sen voisi heittää, jos toinen heti kieltäytyisi. 

Siinä Vilhon vieressä istuessaan hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja kysyi. 

Urho tuntee punan nousevan kasvoille ja käänsi päänsä pois päin, vaikkakin vain tavasta. Hän on kyllä rohkea mies ja sanoo aina mitä ajatteli, mutta näissä asioissa Urho on osaamaton ja ujo. Hassuahan se on, sodassa oltu ja taisteltu, mutta tallainen lupaus yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta sain verenvirtaamaan kohahtaen kasvoille ja kämmenet hikoamaan. 

Sitten hän tuntee kuinka Vilho rutistaa hänen kättänsä, ja helpottunut naurahdus karkaa hänen suustaan. 

''Oliko tuo kyllä?'', Urho kysyy vielä varmistaakseen, ettei ole ymmärtänyt väärin toisen elettä. Hän tuntee kuinka Vilho rutistaa tämän kättä uudestaan. 

Mahdoton onnen tunne vaelsi läpi ja pesiytyi tämän sydämelle. 

''En viel tiiä miten mää pystyn tekee hommia siel, mut yrittäsin parhaani'', Urho sanoo kuin vakuuttaakseen ettei tulisi olemaan toiselle taakka. 

Vilho rutistaa tiukemmin Urhon kättä, ja Urhosta tuntuu, että hän yrittää sanoa sillä, että kaikki hoituu kyllä, ja Urho uskoo tätä. 

 

Pienen tilan he sitten saivat. 

Alkuun Urho tarvitsi Vilhon auttavaa kättä pihamaalla ja navetalla kävelyyn mutta nyt sujui jo kävely kepin kanssa, mikä antoi voimaa Urholle siihen, että kyllä hän yksinkin pärjäisi. 

Oli hän eksynyt pari kertaan alkuun, Urhoa nolottaa myöntää mutta kyllä häntä niin kauheasti pelotti ne hetket, kun ei tiennyt missä oli ja ympärillä oli ylitsepääsemätön pimeys. Jokainen rasahdus kuulosti viholliselta niinä hetkinä, mutta Vilho onneksi löysi hänet nopeasti tallaisina hetkinä, kuin olisi vaistonnut, että toisella ei ollut kaikki hyvin. 

Öistä hän nauttii, kun saa nukkua Vilhon vieressä ihan kylki kyljen. Välillä tulee painajaisia sokeutumisen hetkistä, tunne siitä kuinka kuumalta veri oli tuntunut iholla ja miten epätoivoisesti hän yritti rikkoutuneilla silmillään nähdä, hän yleensä kyllä heräsi näistä unista pian, ja tunsi kuinka vierellä Vilho ottaa kiinni hänen kädestään ja rutistaa. Hän on siellä, ja uni unohtuu pian mielestä. 

Urho välillä ihmettelee sitä, että Vilho tuntui olevan aina hereillä, kun näin kävi, mutta ehkä hän sitten oli unissaan huutanut apua ja tämä siihen on sitten herännyt. 

Urho avaa oven, joka narahtaa tämän tehdessä noin, hän astuu rappusia alas päin ja ymmärtää että Vilho istuu siellä. Hän päättää istuutua tämän viereen. Heti tuntuu toisen läsnäolon lämpö kyljessä, ja hän nojaa päänsä Vilhon olkapäälle. Ja pian hänen rakkaansa käsi haparoiden löytää hänen kätensä, ja puristaa. 

 

**VILHO ******

********

Kesä alkaa jo tehdä loppuaan ja ilmat viilenevät. Torppaa lämmittääkseen Vilho hakkasi puita, jotenkin fyysinen tekeminen saa hänet voimaan paremmin pitkän sairaalassa olon jäljiltä. Hän aina ollut enemmän tekemisen miehiä, mieluummin näyttänyt kuin selittänyt. 

Halkopino on jo hyvä, ja siitä riittäisikin koko pitkälle syksylle, mutta Vilho vähät välitti, tarvitseehan niitä puita sitten talvellakin. Kun kerran vauhtiin pääsi niin mitä sitä turhaan lopettamaan. Hieman se pitkä hakkaaminen käy olkapäähän, jossa luodin jättämää arpea kiristi ja särki, mutta hän ei suo sille kivulle huonetta vaan jatkaa niin pitkään, että kirves juuri ja juuri pysyy tämän käsissään. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/saippua%20kissu_zpswz4tkvav.png.html)

Hän rojahtaa ruohikolle istumaan. Hiki valuu tämän otsalla ja ruumista särkee. Hän tuntee itsensä hyvin eläväksi sinä hetkenä. Hän katsahtaa piha tielle, jolla ei vieläkään Urhoa näy. Hän oli saanut tutulta lotalta kutsun sairaalalle, että jos hän voisi muita sotamiehiä jututtaa ja ilahduttaa kun häneltä niin hyvin juttu luisti, ja totta kai Urho suostui, mitä turhaan puhelahjojansa hukkaan heittämään. 

Vilho ei ole vielä itse pystynyt puhumaan, mutta alkaa jo tuntea, että patoutuma kurkussa alkaa jo helpottaa, hän pystyy jopa ajattelemaan, että tahtoisi puhua pian. Vaikka hiljainen on aina ollut, niin haluaa hän Urholle puhua niitä pieniäkin sanoja. 

Hetken levättyään hän nousee ylös maasta, reittä hieman vihloi, mutta kävelemällä se ohi menee ja jos ei, niin kipuiluun kyllä tottuu. Hän ottaa klappeja syliin ja alkaa kantamaan niitä navetalle, jonne vienoinen halko pino on jo syntynyt. Hieman kompuroiden loppua kohden Vilho saa kaikki hakkaamansa puut somiin pinoihin ja katsoo nyt tyytyväisenä työnsä tulosta. Nälkä poltteli vatsaa, mutta hän ei halua syödä ilman Urhoa, joten hän painaa nälän tahdon voimalla syrjälle ja kehittää itselleen muuta tekemistä. 

Pihan kasvustoa hän oli raivannut ja kiviä siirrellyt, helpottaakseen Urhon kävelyä pihamaalla. Urho vähän tälle nauroi, kun olihan hänellä keppinsä, jolla selvitti turvallisen reitin, mutta Vilho jatkoi silti raivaamista. Navettaakin oli siistinyt, tehnyt korjauksia niin että sinne syksyllä mahdollisesti voisi jokin eläin muuttaa. Mahdollisesti lypsy lehmä. 

Pientä kanalaakin oli hän alkanut kyhäämään, mutta se oli vielä puolitiessään ja kanat saisivat odottaa kevääseen. 

Huomaamattaan Vilho alitajuntaisesti vilkuili paljon pihatielle, jolla Urhoa ei vieläkään näkynyt, kyllä hän tietää, että saattaa mennä myöhäänkin ennen kuin Urho saapuisi takaisin mutta silti hän katseellaan hakee toista. 

Lopulta Vilho luovuttaa ja menee sisälle syömään. On onneksi edelliseltä päivältä jäänyt soppaa, niin ei tarvitse mitään ruveta laittamaan. Vilho tekee ruuat, sillä ei oikein luottanut siihen, että Urho leikkaisi vihanneksia ilman että leikkaisi samalla myös omat sormensa. Totta kai hän tiesi, että toinen varmasti pystyisi siihen, mutta pelkkä ajatus siitä, että löytäisi Urhon kädet verisinä sai tämän ihonkananlihalle. Ei, kyllä hän laittaa ruuat, eihän mikään kokki ole, mutta ihan syötävää on ollut tähän asti. Ei Urho ole ainakaan vielä valittanut. 

Syödessäänkin Vilho tähyilee ikkunasta piha tielle, vieläkin Urhoa näkemättä. 

Vanha Vilho olisi nauranut moiselle käyttäytymiselle, mutta uusi vajavaisempi Vilho ei moisesta välittänyt. 

Talo painostaa häntä hiljaisuudellaan ja syö sitten nopeammin sopan lautaseltaan. Hän tiskaa lautasensa, ja siirtyy takaisin ulos. Hän ottaa ulos mennessään kävely keppinsä, sillä jalkaa jomottaa jo aika lailla. Ehkä on tulossa sadetta. 

Aurinko alkaa jo laskea taivaalla, kun Vilho pihan poikki keppiinsä nojaten vaeltaa. Hän lämmittäisi saunan, olihan se pesu päiväkin. 

Lauteella istuen hän asettelee puita kiukaan tulipesään, ja sytyttää ne. Siinä vartoo ja katselee kuinka tuli lopulta leviää sytykkeistä puihin. Hän sulkee tulipesän luukun, ja ottaa taskustaan tupakkarasiansa, josta sitten yhden sätkän ottaa. Vilho enää harvoin poltteli, kun sodassa se oli ollut lähinnä tapa, jolla tappaa aikaa ja stressiä. Nyt vain tuntui sopivalta hetkeltä polttaa yksi. 

Puut rätisevät uunissa ja tupakan katkera haju leviää saunaan. Vilho on sulkenut silmänsä ja istuu nyt siinä ympäristön suomassa rauhassa. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/vilho%20polttelee_zpszwnqlkgu.png.html)

Tuntuu kuin olisi taas kipinä vahti rintamalla, tuttu puiden rätinä ja savun tuoksu, yhdistettynä tupakan katkeraan hajuun. Vain joukkue tovereiden kuorsaus uupui. Ja toki kaukaa kuuluvat sodan äänet. Niitä hän ei kaipaa. 

On hetkiä, kun hän kaipaa sodassa ollutta toveruutta ja kuuluvuuden tunnetta, sitä että on ihmisiä jotka tukeutuvat ja taistelevat rinnalla. 

Sitä että ei ollut hetkeäkään aikaa jäädä miettimään omia tuntojaan tai ahdistuksiaan, ne vaan työnnettiin taka-alalle eikä niitä murehdittu. 

Nyt on asiat toisin, aikaa oli murehtimiselle. Kesä oli mennyt kunnostaen maatilaa, mutta ei se sama asia ollut. Ei ollut sitä tunnetta, että jos ei jotain tehnyt, niin kuolisi. 

Vilho naurahtaa äänettömästi, sekö tästä puuttui, ase koko ajan osoittaen ohimolle, että varmasti tekisi kaikki luvatut asiat. 

Ulkoa kuuluu tuttu huutelu Hietaselta. Hän on palannut. 

Koskela nousee ylös, ja tumppaa tupakan saunan seinään ennen kuin astuu ulos. Hietanen ei kauheasti välittänyt tämän tupakointi tavasta. Olihan hän toki itsekin sodan aikana poltellut, mutta se oli lähinnä siksi kun muutkin polttelivat ja se toimi hyvänä hermojen harhauttajana. 

Kepillä klinkaten hän menee Hietasen ja Siirin luo. Siiri oli siis tuttu Lotta, joka välillä poikkesi käymään ja välillä kylillä käydessään olivat törmänneet. Siksi Siiri olikin hoksannut pyytää Urhoa käymään sairaalalla. 

 

Hietasen hymy vähä värähti, kun kuulee Koskelan askeleesta sen, että tämä käveli kepin tukemana. ''Mites sää oot pärjäil ilman minnuu tääl tän päivää?'', vastauksena hiljaisuus. Eihän Koskela nyt voi tarrata kädestä kiinni, kun on Siiri vieressä. Koskela kiusallisena katsoo kohti maata ehkä vähän nolona, kun kysymys jää vain leijailemaan ilmaan. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/mitens%20s%20oot%20prjn%20copy_zpse4tqanox.png.html)

Siiri huomaa tämän ja ilmoittaa sitten, että lähtisi takaisi kylälle. Nopeasti Hietalaa kättelee ja kiittää, hymyilee Koskelalle ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kylälle. Aamulla olivat kärryillä menneet, kun naapuri tilan ystävällinen isäntä itsekin oli kylälle menossa, mutta eipä heiltä liian pitkä matka kylälle ollut. 

Vasta kun Koskela ei enää nähnyt Siiriä, hän uskaltaa tarttua Urhon kädestä kiinni. 

''Ai että hyvin pärjäsit?'', Vilho puristaa Urhon kättä vastaukseksi. ''Saunankin sää oot vissiii syttyttänt? Semmonen katku ois ilmas'', toinen puristus. 

 

**URHO ******

********

Päivä sairaalalla on mennyt hyvin, siellä hän on haastellut sotilas veljien kanssa ja ehkä vähän piristänytkin heidän päiväänsä. Kahvia juodessaan hän ei voinut olla miettimättä Koskelaa, joka koti tilalla varmaan hakkaili puita tällä hetkellä. Se hymyilyttää häntä. 

Olihan hän kerran sanonut Koskelalle, että kyllä hänkin puita voisi hakata ja vastauksena hän oli saanut kaksi hyvin nopeaa käden puristusta; ei. Eihän siitä loukkaantunut, ymmärsin hän sen. Sokea hakkaamassa puita kirveellä kuulosta aika vaaralliselta, jokseenkin huvittavalta jopa. Niinpähän tyyntyi kuuntelemaan välillä, kuinka Koskela niitä puita hakkasi. 

Pian Siiri tuli hakemaan häntä kahvipöydästä ja ilmoitti että on lähdön aika. Hietanen vielä kiittää juttu tovereita ja lupaa tulla uudestakin heitä tervehtimään. Kaikki eivät vastaa sanoin, pari hassua murahdusta kuului sieltä täältä, mutta se riittää Hietaselle. Hän on tottunut sanattomuuteen. 

''Eikai teitä haittaa, että kävellä joudutaan?'', Siiri kysyy ja ohjaa Hietasen käden tämän kyynärtaipeeseen josta Hietanen sitten voi kiinni pitää. 

''Voikuule mää o kävelly nii paljon soran aikan, et ei tälläin pikku marssi pahhaa tee'', Hietanen sanoo ja nauraa. ''Ois siin kuule luutnant ihmetelly ko mää oisin ennen vanhaa rajaa kuukahtan''. Siiri hymähtää huvittuneena, tottahan se on, matkaa oli kaikki sotilaat tehneet melkein koko elämänsä edestä sodan aikana, ja joillekin se sitten olikin koko elämän edestä tehty matka. 

Soratie rapisee kenkien alla heidän taivaltaessaan läpi kylän ja kohti tietä, joka veisi Hietasen ja Koskelan syrjäiselle tilalle. Loppu kesä on hieman ilmoja viilentänyt, mutta Hietasella ei ole vielä ollut kylmä siltikään, oli siellä rintamalla lumessa ollessa ollut kylmempi. 

Ilmassa tuoksuu vähän sateen merkit, ja se sitten pistää miettimään taas Koskelaa joka tilalla on. Koska itsestään hän tietää Urho sen, että arpia särkee kylmä ja välillä sadekin sen tekee, häntä huolestuttaa Koskelan jalka, koska se tuntuu usein temppuilevan. Mutta Koskela ei suostu lääkäriin menemään, ja Hietanenkin sisimmässään tietää, että turha reissu se olisi, kun ei sille mitään mahtaisi. 

Siiri kyselee sitten tarinoita rintamalta, niistä hyvistä hetkistä. Mitkä nyt sitten lasketaan hyviksi. No Hietanenhan sitten kertoo, ja jotenkin tarinat ovat hyvin Koskela painotteisia. Hän kertoo kuinka sodan ensi päivinä Koskela oli rohkeasti edennyt yksin kasapanoksen kanssa ja räjäyttänyt venäläisten bunkkerin. Ja kuinka hän oli maassa retkottanut, yrittäen usuttaa muurahaisia toistensa kimppuun, hän päätyi jopa kertomaan siitä kuinka luutnantti oli korsussa rottia pyydystänyt ja päästänyt vapauteen. 

''Teidän luutnanttinne kuulostaa lempeältä tapaukselta'', Siiri sanoo ihaillen. Se kuva minkä hän oli saanut Koskelaa nähdessään on hyvin erilainen Hietasten tarinoiden Luutnantti Koskelasta. 

''Hää ol mein kaikkien johtaja, ei ollu sen laista siel, ois vaikka hautn meit johta ni myö oltas menty'', Hietanen sanoo ääni täynnä ihailua miestä kohtaan. Ja tottahan se oli, minne vain Vilho Koskela heitä vei, he seurasivat vähin mukinoin perässä. 

Kun he Siirin kanssa kääntyvät kotiin johtavalle pikku tielle, lisää Hietanen huomaamattaan vauhtia kävelyynsä. Siitä ei Siiri valita, sovittaa vain oman tahtinsa miehen tahtiin. 

Piha nurmelle päästessään alkaa Hietanen huhuilemaan hiljaista toveriaan. Ja pian kuuluukin saunan oven narahdus ja askelia, vaikkakin askeleissa kuuluu se, miten mies klinkkasin kävelykeppinsä kanssa, mikä vähän huolestuttaa Hietasta. 

''Mites sää oot pärjäil ilman minnuu tääl tän päivää? '', Hietanen kysyy ja hymyilee, ymmärtämättä juuri sinä hetkenä, että eihän Koskela nyt voisi kädestä tarrata ja kertoa kun on Siiri siinä katselemassa. Mutta Siiri onneksi huomaa vaivautuneen hiljaisuuden ja kertoo lähtevänsä takaisin kohti kylää. 

''Kiitos vielä että kävitte, te nostatitte kyllä siellä henkeä hyvin, tervetullut olette uudestakin jos vain sopii'', Siiri sanoo ja kättelee Hietasta, Hietanen hymyilee, 'Tottahan toki mää sotaveljii voin tul jututtaa, ja turvallista kotimatkaa sit vaa''. Siiri hymyilee vielä Koskelalle ennen kuin kääntyy kävelemään kohti kylää. 

Hietanen vaistoaa että Koskela odottaa sitä että Siiri ei enää näkisi heitä, ja hetken päästä tunteekin toisen tutun käden kädellään. 

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/puristaa%20ktt_zpsiwc9l4mn.png.html)

''Ai et hyvin pärjäsit?'', Urho kysyy ja saa vastaukseksi rutistuksen, se hymyilyttää. Sitten huomaa, että ilmassa on savun hajua ja ehkä pieni tupakan katkukin, siitä hän ei taidakaan mainita. '''Saunankin sää oot vissii syttyttänt? Semmonen katku ois ilmas'', ja jälleen Vilho hänen kättään puristaa. Urho hymyili lempeästi, kuinka hän rakastikaan tätä hiljaista luutnanttiansa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Illasta on sitten saunan paikka, he riisuutuvat siinä lempeässä hiljaisuudessa mikä heille on syntynyt, Urho ennättää ensimmäisenä lauteille, kun Vilho vielä omia vaatteitaan viikkasi siististi penkille. Mutta ei mennyt kauaa, kun Vilhokin saunaan jouti. 

Urho muistelee ensimmäistä yhteistä sauna kertaa, kun Vilho niin kovasti yritti auttaa tätä lauteille, peläten että tämä kaatuisi kiukaalle tai loukkaisi muuten itsensä. Urho oli vähän suutahtanut siitä ja tokaissut että näkö on mennyt mutta ei hän tyhmä ole. Sen jälkeen ei Vilho yrittänyt saunassa auttaa, pyysi Urho toki purkaustaan anteeksi, mutta Vilho kyllä ymmärsi. 

Urho toivoi, että olisi nähnyt ennen sokeutumistaan miltä Vilho näytti uniformunsa alla, nyt hän voi vain arvailla. Ei sillä, että sillä suurta merkitystä olisi, mutta olisi se kiva tietää. Niin kuin vaikka, että oliko hänellä luomia muuallakin kehossa kuin vain kasvoissa esimerkiksi. Urhoa vähän ujostutti kysyä sellaisia, tuli sellainen nuorenpojan tuntu sellaisista ajatuksista. Oli hänellä se yksi yö Veran kanssa Petroskoissa, mutta sitä se vain oli. Yksi yö. Ei hänellä sen kummempaa kokemusta ollut. 

Koskelan kanssa kyllä kipinä vahdissa vaihdettiin suudelmia ja pideltiin käsistä kiinni. Pari yötäkin sylitysten tuli nukuttua, mutta sen pidemmälle he eivät ole menneet. Urho miettii välillä sitäkin, että onko Vilholla ollut ketään ennen häntä, edes sellaista yhden yö lempeä. Mutta epäilee kovin, vaikka mies on komea ja ystävällinen, vaitonaisuus ja turhien kohteliaisuuksien inho vie ihmisiä loitommalle. Koska sitähän ei siinä klassisessa romantiikassa suvaita, koska sehän koostuu vaan niistä kohteliaisuuksista ja lepertelystä. Urho on iloinen, että heidän välillään oleva rakkaus ei sellaista vaadi. 

Vilho saattaa rakastaa hiljaa, mutta rakastaa toden teolla. Siihen ei lepertelyä tarvita. Urho taas rakastaa äänekkäästi, mutta lepertelyyn hänkään ei ole sortunut. Ehkä se päivä tulee vielä. Mutta ei nyt. 

Urho herää ajatuksistaan, kun vaihteeksi lämpimänä oleva Vilhon käsi hapuilee Urhon kädelle, ihan kuin tämä varmistelisi, että Urho todella on siellä vielä. Urho naurahtaa tätä, hänhän se sokea on. Mutta alkaa sitten puhumaan kumminkin. Hän kertoi sotasairaalasta ja ihmisistä, joita siellä tapasi. 

Vilhon käsi pysyy Urhon kädellä. 

 

**VILHO ******

********

 

Vilho tykkää kovasti saunoa Urhon kanssa. Istua siellä kuumudessa ja kuunnella toisen puheen sorinaa. 

Hän heittää löylyä ja vetää jalat ylös painaen polvet vasten rintakehää, käärii kätensä siihen ympärille ja painaen sitten päänsä siihen päälle. Hän tykkäsi olla näin, tehdä itsensä mahdollisimman vähän tilaa vievän, se toi hänelle lohtua. 

Vilho huomasi pian, että Urho on vaipunut ilmeisesti ajatuksiinsa koska tasaista puheen sorinaa ei ole. Hän kääntää katseensa kohti vierellä istuvaa hiljaista miestä.

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/saunassa_zpsh80isfmn.png.html)

[](http://s725.photobucket.com/user/UKKO96/media/saunassa3_zpsawdafbql.png.html)

Urho istuu rennosti nojaten vasten seinää, hymyillen itsekseen. Hänestä huokuu sellainen avoimuus, kun taas Vilhon pelkkä asento jo kertoi sisäänpäin kääntyneisyydestä ja vaikeudesta olla huoletta. Vilhon katse harhailee toisen keholla, miten saunan vähäinen valaistus loi varjoja kylkiin, ja kuinka onneksi nyt jo alkaa sodan nälän luomat syvät uurteet kylkiluista hiljalleen hiipua. Ei he mitenkään varakkaita ole, mutta leipää sentään pöytää saa joka päivä oli se sitten kuinka ravitsevaa tahansa. 

Vilho myös mietti sitä, kuinka moni oli hänen Urhonsa nähnyt, hän oli sivusta kuullut toisen yöstä Veran kanssa, siitäkin vain parilla sanalla ja arvaten loput tarinasta. Urhossa oli sitä nuorenpojan ujoutta asian suhteen, tai ehkä se oli vain herrasmiesmäisyyttä. Kun taas vertaa Rahikaiseen, jonka öisistä ja päivisistä lemmen reissuista sai kaikki tietää ihan liikaa. 

Vilho itse ei sellaista ymmärtänyt, hänelle kun riitti jo pelkkä lähellä olo ja toisen rakastaminen. Hän ei ole koskaan kokenut tarvetta sille fyysiselle 'rakkaudelle'. Hän ei vain kokenut sitä tarpeelliseksi. Hän ei ole varma tuleeko koskaan kokemaan tarvetta sille ja sekös sitten pelottikin. 

Olla nyt näin vajavaisen kanssa, ehkä sota rikkoi hänestä sen osan. Vaikka Vilho ei muista hetkeäkään nuoruudestaan, jolloin olisi edes hetken ajatellut haluavansa sitä lainkaan. Mutta silti hän kieltäytyi uskomasta sitä, että se ei jollain tapaa olisi sodan vika sekin. 

Kyllähän suudella pystyi ja tahtoikin, siinä vasta pääsikin lähelle toista ja toisen lämpöä, mutta sen lähemmäksi ei ollut tarvetta. 

Ahdistus alkaa kiertää Vilhon rintakehässä ja hän heittää lisää löylyä kuin karkottaakseen ahdistuksen tuoman paineen rinnaltaan. Hän laskee kätensä ja tarttuu Urhon käteen. Ja Urho vastaa tähän heti rutistamalla tämän kättä takaisin. 

Urho alkaakin sitten selittämään päivän tapahtumia ja sotaveljistä, joita hän tapasi, lämmintä puheen sorinaa kuunellen Vilhon ahdistus katosi tielle tietämättömille. Näin on hyvä olla. 

Tovin saunottuaan he yhdessä siirtyivät pesuvadin ääreen, Vilho lantrasi kiukaan yläpuolelta olevaa kuumaa vettä kylmän veden sekaan, että sillä sietäisi sitten peseytyä. 

Molemmat alkoivat sitten peseytyä, hiljaa hankasivat saippuan paloja ihoaan vasten puhdistaen päivien hiet. Urho oli laittamassa sampoota hiuksiinsa, kun Vilho tämän pysäytti. Urho hymyili vienosti. ''Meinas sit sää mu hiukset pestä?'', Vilho ei vastannut vaan siirtyi lähemmäksi Urhoa ja kaatoi tämän hiuksille hiukan sampoota. Olivat sen mieli johteesta ostaneet, tiedä häntä kuuluisiko heidän laistensa sota miehien hifistellä tällaisilla saippuoilla mutta tulipa ainakin puhtaat hiukset. 

Vilho käsillään levitti sampoota Urhon hiuksiin, välillä takoen kuin kissa konsanaan. Ja Urho tämän kosketukseen nojasi. Saatuaan miehen hiukset läpi kotaisin saippuan peittoon, hän hieman vasta hakoisesti otti kätensä pois toisen hiuksista. ''Ny mää pesen sun hiukset'', Urho sanoi hymyillen, ja taputti vieressään olevaa penkkiä, sillä olihan Vilho hieman häntä pidempi, istualtaan sampoon levitys onnistuisi paremmin. 

Siihen Vilho sitten istuutui, ja antoi Urhon hellästi levittää sampoota tämän hiuksiin, saattoi hänkin ehkä vähän toisen kosketukseen nojata ja silmiä kiinni pitää, kun niin mukavalta se tuntui. Pian on hänenkin hiukset yltä päältä saippuassa, ja sormet katoavat hänen hiuksistaan, mutta kohta hän tunteekin Urhon huulet vasten omiaan ja tämän käden vasten hänen saippuaista poskea. Vilho ei ollut koskaan suudellut ketään alasti, toisaalta Urho on ainut ketä hän on koskaan suudellut, joten alastomien suudelmien puute ei sinänsä ollut yllättävää. 

Hän ei tiedä mitä tekisi käsillään, toisaalta hän halusi halata Urhoa, mutta toisaalta hänellä on tosi arka olo ollessaan niin kovin alasti. Rohkaistuihan hän lopulta ja hapuilevin käsin laittoi kätensä lepäämään Urhon vyötärölle. Hän on niin kovin lämmin Vilhon sormien alla, ja saippuasta liukas. Pian Vilho tunsi Urhon toisen käden koskettavan tämän rintakehää, se hieman pelottaa Vilhoa, vaikka nolottaa häntä itselleen se myöntää, mutta hän ei ollut arvioinut suudelman johtavuutta muihin aktiviteetteihin, mitkä ei häntä oikein kiinnostaneet. 

Urhon käsi vaelsi Vilhon liukasta vartaloa pitkin alemmaksi, Vilho säpsähtää tätä, ja työntää rakkaansa kauemmaksi, ja ilmeisesti liian rajuin ottein kun toinen melkein liukastuu tämän tehtyä näin. 

Vilho tunsi häpeä ryöppynä menevän läpi tämän kehon. Nyt hän sen teki, nyt varmasti Urho tämän jättäisi, tallaisen vajavaisen miehen kanssa kukaan rupea. Hammasta purren hän pakotti itsensä olemaan itkemättä, koska se tästä vielä puuttuikin, että alkaisi tallaisen asian takia itkemään. Häpeä, joka tämän ruumista ravasi, oli niin suuri, se vaelsi tämän kehoa kuuman aallon lailla, uudestaan ja uudestaan. 'Onneksi Urho ei näe minua' ja tuosta ajatuksesta tulee uusia häpeän syitä. Hänen pitäisi olla rauhallinen ja vähä tunteinen, ja tässä hän nyt panikoi koska hänen rakastamansa mies melkein kosketti hänen haaraväliänsä. 

Urho ilmeisesti kuuli tämän hengityksestä ahdingon koska tämä polvistui toisen eteen huolestuneen näköisenä. ''Hei Ville, mitä jos myö pestäs saippuat poies, ku kovi liukas tää lattia rupii oleman'', Urho hymyilee hieman, sillä yrittää korjata tilannetta, tai ainakin vahinkoa pienentää. Vilho tarttuu tämän käteen ja puristaa. Ehkä Urho ei tätä jättäisi. 

 

**URHO ******

********

Urho hieman yllättyi siitä että Vilho halusin tämän hiukset pestä, mutta pistihän se hymyilyttämään, on se vaan lempeä tämä luutnantti. Niin hellästi tämä sampoot hiuksiin levitti, ja sormet niin varovasti takoivat, varovasti etteivät hiuksia vedelleet. Huomaamattaan Urho nojautui toisen kosketukseen ja nautti olostaan. Mutta pian se oli ohi, ja Vilhon sormet hiljaa tämän hiuksista lähtevät. ''Nyt mää pesen sun hiukst'', Urho sanoo ennen kuin toinen ehtii aloittaa omien hiustensa pesemisen. Urho taputtaa vierellään olevaa penkkiä, ja odottaa Vilhon istuutuvan, sampoo pullon hän ottaa Vilhon käsistä ja kaataa sitten ainetta ilman kummempaa arvioimista. 

Urho yritti yhtä hellävaroen levittää sampoot rakkaansa hiuksiin, ja tunsi ilokseen, kuinka toinen nojasi tämän käsiä vasten. Mitä hän maksaisikaan, jos vain voisi nähdä Vilhon tämän hetkisen ilmeen, hän pystyy vai olettamaan että hänellä on silmät kiinni, ja näyttäisi melkein nukkuvalta. Pian on Vilhonkin hiukset saippuan peitossa, kätensä otettuaan pois, hän nojautuu laskelmoiden suutelemaan Vilhoa, ja onnekseen löytää rakkaansa kasvot ilman ongelmia, hän laittaa kätensä vielä toisen poskelle ja tuntee sormiensa alla pistelevän parran alun. Kun olisi joka päivä tallaista, tuumii Urho, ja hymähtää tyytyväisenä, kun tuntee Vilhon käsien löytävän tiensä hänen vyötärölleen. Hän rohkaistuu siitä ja siirtää sitten itsekin toisen kätensä vasten Vilhon rintakehää. 

Hän antoi saippuan liukkauden valuttaa kättänsä kohti Vilhon alapäätä, hän ei aiemmin ole uskaltanut edes kysyä, että olisiko tallainen okei, mutta Vilho tuntui haluavan samaa. Kunnes hän tuntee kuinka toinen säpsähtää ja työntää pois. Urho yllättyy tästä niin paljon, että epähuomiossa melkein liukastuu, mutta saa pidettyä itsensä jotenkin pystyssä. 

Urhoa hämmentää kovin tapahtunut, hetki sitten he olivat suudelleet, ja sitten oli Vilho hänen luotaan kavahtanut ja työntänyt pois. Oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärää? Ehkä hän ei haluaisi tehdä sellaista Urhon kanssa, kun tällä kovin rumat arvet kasvoilla on. 

Oli syy mikä tahansa, Urhon pieni itsesääli katosi, kun kuulee toisen hätääntynen kuuloisen hengityksen. Eihän voisi Vilhon antaa yksin panikoida, selvästi on jokin pielessä, niinpä hän varovasti kävelee saippuaisella lattialla Vilhon luo, ja kyyristyy tämän eteen ja sanoo pehmeällä äänellä, ''Hei Ville, mitä jos pestäs saippuat poes, ku kovi liukas tää lattia rupii oleman'', hymyilee myös hieman rakkaalleen. Oli mikä oli, Vilhoa hän ei jättäisi, ellei tämä sitä pyytäisi, siinäkin tilanteessa taistelisi Urho kyllä vastaan. Pian hän tunteekin tutun käden kädellään ja tietää että tästä selvitään. 

He kummatkin sitten itsenäisesti vedellä putsasivat saippuan iholta ja hiuksilta, ja sitten kuivattelivat itsensä pyyhkeisiin. Urho lopulta rikkoo hiljaisuuden, ''Anteeks Vilho, jos mää jotain värin teint, en mää tarkottant..''. Hetken mietittyään jatkaa, ''Aattelin vaa et onks ne nää arvet mitkä sut pelott poes? Kun niin lähel olin''. Sillä hetkellä Urho tohtii hetken olla iloinen siitä, että toinen ei luultavasti vastaisi verbaalisti, koska totuus pelotti häntä. 

Kyllä hän tietää, että arvet hänen kasvoillaan eivät olleet kauniit, ne olivat rosoiset ja uurteiset, ei hänen niitä tarvinnut nähdä tietääkseen tämän. 

Hän kuulee paljaitten jalkojen luoman äänen märkää lattiaa vasten tulevan kohti. Pian Vilho seisookin tämän takana, ja Urhoa vähän pelottaa kääntyä tähän päin. Vilho laittaa käden tämän olkapäälle, ja työntää vähän niin että toinen kääntyisi. 

Ja niin Urho sitten kääntyy, hieman ehkä jarrutellen toki. Vilho laittaa molemmat kätensä Urhon kasvoille ja vetää tämän hellään suudelmaan, joka kestin vain pienen hetken. Sitten painaa tämä otsansa Urhon otsaa vasten ja on siinä. Hänen sormensa hellästi koskevat arpia silmäkuoppien luona, niin hellästi että Urho ei melkein tunne toisen kosketusta. Urho ymmärsi, itkisi jos voisi, niin lempeä on hänen luutnanttinsa. Niin kovin lempeä. 

 

**VILHO ******

********

Saunan jälkeen he istuvat tupa keittiössään vieretysten syöden leipää ja nautiskellen kupilliset teetä. Vilho pitää koko syömisen ajan Urhon kädestä kiinni, ehkä se hieman lapsellista on, mutta ei hän halua toisesta irti päästää. Häntä ahdistaa se lohduttomuus sanoissa mitkä Urho oli sanonut saunalla, kuin uskoisi ne todeksi. Ei Vilho hänen arvistaan välittänyt, ne olivat osa Urhoa, ja Urho oli täydellinen pelkällä olemassa olollaan, saatikka että se että Vilho on ollut niin onnekas, että sai jakaa elämänsä tämän rakkaan ihmisensä kanssa. 

Vilhon tässä pitäisi anteeksi pyytää, hänhän se pilasi saunan jälkeisen tunnelman. 

Hän juo liian kuuma teetänsä poltteluista välittämättä, katkera mustanteen maku täyttää tämän suun. 

Sänkyyn mennessään he makaavat kasvot toisiinsa kohti, kädet toisistaan kiinni pitäen. 

Vilhoa ei lainkaan nukuttanut, vaikka päivän puun hakkuu särki kehoa, ja saunan jälkeinen lämpö oli läsnä vielä, olo on jotenkin rauhaton, ja niin hän toivoo, että pystyisi toiselle puhumaan. Hän avaa suunsa kuin testatakseen että lähteekö hänestä vielä ääntä, mutta ei silti uskalla testata, että lähtisikö hänestä vielä ääntä, siitä niin pitkä aika oli ollut, kun viimeksi puhui. Ennen kuin heitti kasapanoksen sen tankin alle, sen jälkeen ei Vilho ollut ääntäkään päästänyt, ei edes silloin kuin kivut olivat olleet pahimmillaan. Oli kuin joku oli vivusta vääntäen päättänyt silloin, että Vilho Koskelasta todella tulisi Ville Vaitelias. 

Hän puristaa huomaamattaan Urhon kättä tiukemmin. 

''Etsää saa unta?'', Urho kysyy hieman unisella äänellä. Vilho puristaa kahdesti. 

Urho hymyilee pienesti, ''tää o eka kerta ko sää myönnät sen''. 

Vilho hymähti, olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää, että hänen nukahtamisen vaikeus ei ole mennyt hänen Urholtaan ohi. Miten lämmitti se ajatus, että hän kiinnittää noin paljon huomiota Vilhoon, josta tuntuu, että hän ei ansaitse sitä. Eihän koskaan ole huomiosta piitannut, vältellyt jopa sitä, mutta miten se sattui ja lämmitti kun tämä kaunis mies hänen vierellään välittää noin paljon tästä. 

''oot sää kunnossa?'', Urho kysyy hetken päästä. 

Vilho ei tällä kertaa purista tämän kättä kerran, tai kahdesti, vaan kolmesti, yrittäen välittää viestin, että ei tiedä, onko hänellä kaikki kunnossa? Ei varmaan, mutta hengissä on koska eihän muuten tallaista pakahduttavaa lämpöä voisi tuntea. 

Kuumat kyyneleet kihosivat silmiin, ja kerrankin hän antoi kyynelien vain valahtaa poskille. Siitä se sitten lähti, kun lanka kerä, joka purkautuu, pian vasten tahtoaan Vilho nikotteli ääneti, haukkoen pieniä henkäyksiä väleissä, kuinka häntä hävettikään, ja samalla helpotti, tunteet myllersivät viimein vapaalla jalalla. Hän painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä, joissa vielä piteli Urhonkin kättä, hän ei halua päästää tästä irti, vaikka häpeä on suuri. 

 

**VILHO JA URHO ******

********

 

Urho ymmärsi, että tämä itki vasta, kun tunsi kyynelten tipahtelevan tämän kämmen syrjälle. Se vihlaissee häntä sydämestä, hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Koskelan itkevän sodan aikana, eikä myöskään ollut kuullut Vilhon itkevän sodan jälkeen. Hän on aina ollut sellainen rikkoutumaton muuri. 

''Hei, mikä hätän?'', Urho kysyi, samalla hivuttautuen lähemmäksi toista. Hän saa helposti suljettua Vilhon syliinsä, eikä toinen mies vastustele. Urho painaa päänsä vasten Vilhon olkapäätä ja silittää rakkaansa hiuksia rauhoittelevaan sävyyn. ''Ei sul o mit hättä,mää o tässä enk mee minekkä kuule'', tämä aiheuttaa Vilhossa lisää nikottelua ja kyyneleitä, miten häntä on näin onnistanut kun toinen niin pyyteettömästi välittää. 

''Mää kuule nii paljon sua rakastan, et sää kuule tieräkkää, nii kovin tärkiä oot mulle'', Urho jatkaa hiljaa, ja huomaa että sanoi ensimmäistä kertaa ne raskaat sanat ääneen toiselle. 

Vilho nuo sanat kuullessaan rutistaa tiukasti toisen paidan etumusta kuin sanoakseen saman. Hän niin kovin haluaa toisen tietävän. ''Kyll mää tierän et sääki mua rakastat Vilho''. Ja niinhän hän tietää, Vilho saattoi olla hiljaa, mutta kyllä hän rakkauden tuntee toisen kosketuksesta. 

Hellästi hän silittää Vilhon hiuksia, ja lopulta mies rauhoittuukin nikottelustaan, kyyneleitä valuu vielä välillä, mutta ei niistä väliä, kyllä ne joskus lakkaavat. Siinä kun Vilho vasten Urhoa lepää, hän tuntee olonsa raukeaksi, ja niin, uni ottaakin tämän huostaansa, ehkä hän nyt nukkuukin läpi yön. 

 

Vilho herää vasta kun loppu kesän kirkas aurinko hänet herättää, on outoa herätä täysin levänneenä. Urho on vielä hänen vierellään, vaikka hän taitaakin jo hereillä olla. Unisena Vilho hymähtää vasten rakkaansa rintaan, niin kovin hyvä siinä on olla. 

''Huomenta'', Urho sanoo hiljaisella äänellä vasten Vilhon hiuksia. 

''...uomenta'', Vilho vastaa tokkurassa ääni käheänä käyttämättömyydestään ja unesta. Hän ei edes aluksi tajua, että on puhunut. Kunnes Urho halaa toista tiukemmin. ''Mukavaa kuulla sun äänt''. 

Vilho ei vastaa mitään, on jotenkin hämmentynyt, tuntuu kuin patoumaa ei kurkussa enää olisikaan, olikohan sitä lainkaan sitten ollutkaan. Mutta vaikka nyt uskookin pystyvänsä puhua ei hän keksi mitään sanottavaa. ''Ei sun mun takii tarvii keks mittää sanottav, kyll mää tiärän et sä et paljoo puhele'', Vilho kuulee hymyn jo pelkästään Urhon äänestä. 

Hän nostaa päänsä katsoakseen Urhoa, hymy nykii Vilhon huulella, on tämä niin täydellistä. Hän nojautuu suutelemaan rakastaan ja Urho vastaa. Jos he vain voisivat tähän hetkeen jäädä. 

Suudelman jälkeen he makaavat siinä, otsat painettua toisiaan vasten, käsi kädellä, auringon paisteen luomat varjot tanssien heidän päällään. 

''rakastan sinua'', Vilho kuiskaa hiljaa. 

''minäkin sinua'', Urho vastaa pehmeästi. 

''Anteeksi'' 

''Mistä sää anteeks pyyntelet? '' 

Vilho puristaa Urhon kättä tiukemmin. 

''Halusin vain pois'', sanat tulevat takellellen tämän suusta. Hän ei ole edes varma ymmärtäisikö toinen mitä hän näillä sanoilla tarkoittaa. Hän ei ole edes varma miksi juuri nyt päättää kertoa tästä asiasta. ''Kasapanos'', Vilho pitää tauon, kunnes jatkaa, '' olin varma että...''. Kuolen, sen jätti sanomatta, se kuulostaa nyt niin karulta jo omissa ajatuksissakin, että ei sillä tohdi toista säikyttää. 

Ja niin Urho ymmärtää mistä on kyse, ja se sattuu. Että toinen niin kujaan ajettuna ollut silloin. Sattuu, kun ei voinut itse olla paikalla, olla läsnä, pitää toinen kasassa. 

''mää ymmärrän'', ja niin hän ymmärtääkin. Ei voi kieltää, etteikö ajatus kuolemasta olisi käynyt hänenkin mielessään ensimmäisten päivien aikana sotasairaalalla, kun kasvot tuntuivat siltä, kun olisivat tulessa, ja pimeys nieli hänet kokonaisena jättäen tyhjyyteen. ''Ei oo anteeks annettav, sää oot täs ny, ja se o tärkeint''. 

''Eilenkin minä sinua satutin'', kuiskaa Vilho kulmiaan kurtistaen, hämmentyneenä toisen reaktiosta kertomaansa. Mutta soimasi itseään, että oli ajatellut toisen reagoivan negatiivisesti, ei Urho ole sellainen ihminen. 

''Ai pesulla vai? Et sää mua sattuttant, mää vaa mietin et mitä tapahtu, ei sun pakko oo mulle kertoo ny''. 

Vilho ei ole varma, miten edes selittäisi sen mitä hän koki ilman että toinen sitä väärin ymmärtäisi. Hän rakasti Urhoa koko olemassa olonsa voimin, mutta ei siltikään tuntenut tarvetta taikka edes tahtonut tämän kanssa rakastella. Se ei mitenkään johtunut siitä, että Urho ei olisi komea, koska sitähän hän oli. 

''älä jätä'', Vilho sanoo sen sijaan. 

''Älä hassuja puhu, en mää sua ikin tu jättä'', ja kietoo Vilhon takaisin käsiensä suojaan. 

Vilho uskoo tätä. Ehkä hän vielä kertoo jokin päivä kummallisista tunnoistaan, mutta nyt toisen lämpö ja rakkaus pitää suojassa. 

Piilossa muulta maailmalta. Vain he kaksi heidän yhteisellä tilallaan, omassa pienessä talossaan kääriytyneenä toistensa lämpöön. 

Näin on hyvä.

**Author's Note:**

> No siis en tiiä onko vähän ooc, mutta tälläsen väsäsin lievittääkseni Hietala-kipuja. Ehkä joissakin kohtii tuu fluff, love dovey, mut mun sieluu tää ainakin paransi. JA pyydän anteeksi Hietasen murteesta, yritin parhaani . Ja no niin. Toivottavasti joku tykkää :D Aattelin et voisin jotain jatkoo kyhätä, ehkä jtn one shotteja niitten söpöilystä niitte farmilla...  
> Ja pahoittelen myös jos hirveesti kirjotus virheitä on, yritin parhaani korjata kaikki!


End file.
